(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new covering device for inhibiting a bed from being disturbed when the bed is not used for sleeping.